Titanic remastered
by AnimeOtaku2017
Summary: Special parody of the Titanic movie featuring Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet (I don't own the movie or the people). Cowritten with: Hughjackmanfan123. Rated T just in case one of these scenes gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1- Setting

**Setting**

It is just over 100 years since the tragedy of the sinking of the unsinkable ship RMS Titanic. Movie director James Cameron decided that he wants a cast that will remaster the tragedy into a romantic tale and become a classic movie. The movie is in memory of the passengers that lost their lives or lost a loved one when the maiden voyage sank on 14 April 1912.


	2. Chapter 2- Prologue

**Prologue**

In a cliché setting of an early morning and dawn breaking, in port unknown in a unknown country a large vessel stood afloat on the waters edge. The distinct scent of sea salt hung in the air accompanied by the low hustle and bustle of noise as the staff of the ship went left, right, up, down, here, there and everywhere to be ready to set sail for the month long cruise that awaited. The ship itself was a master recreation of the renound Titanic (as you probably figured out by the title)! The ship was to be used as a prop in the retelling of a much beloved story (also called Titanic), and the cast and crew were to sail the same route as the historical ship.

What could be better? A cruise, the ship being that of a high class recreation of the Titanic, filming with an even higher class director, not to mention the hot (guys/girls- fill in as you see fit)!

What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3- Meet the guys

''We are here'' said the guy in the drivers seat.

''Hmmm, about time- my legs are starting to cramp'' grumbled the man on the left.

''Geez you've been complaining since I picked you up from your apartment, What's wrong with you?''.

''Well mate I was going to spend my days off looking for some lovely ladies to spend it with''.

''Is that all?'' the driver could say before he burst out laughing.

''What's so funny?''

''Your upset because we're going on a cruise ship to shoot a movie with gorgeous ladies who have class and major acting skills instead of being swarmed by fans, especially that Wendy girl, every time you step outside your house?''

''Well in that case what are we waiting for?''

The passenger door swung open and out stepped a man with matching stunning dark chocolate eyes and hair hanging slightly longer than average. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with leather jacket to match- the definition of bad boy.

His friend also stepped out of the vehicle and glanced around at the docks. His off blonde hair hun by his ears as he whipped off his shades to show a pair of dazzling crystal blue eyes He wore a white t-shirt, black blazer and black jeans. One look would make you feel like you had stepped into a James Bond movie.

The red Ferrari shone like a beacon in the car park as other drivers had trouble focusing on parking, more interested in the unusual pair. One car, a white mini, had to swerve to avoid a car ahead of them which had stopped dead to gaze on the sight.

The two guys had chosen to ignore the attention and grab their bags in order to check in.

''Names please'' said the receptionist located by the entrance, a ramp attached to the lower levels of the ship.

''Can't you tell? I'm Gilbert Grape!'' grinned the bad boy look alike.

''I'm sorry, what?'' the receptionist asked looking confused.

''I'm Leonardo DiCaprio and my friend is Johnny Depp, we are here to check in'' the friend corrected.

''Oh, okay'' mumbled the woman, ''your rooms are right up the ramp, next floor up and here is a map''.

''Thank you'' said Leo as he took his room key and started up the ramp, Johnny following suit a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4- Meet the girls

A series of horns wailing rang out through the parking area as a white mini swerved to avoid the idiot in front that'd stopped dead.

''What an absolute ass!'' cried the driver as the woman in the passenger seat dug her nails out of it.

''He's not the only one who needs driving lessons'' said the passenger.

''Did you say something Kate?''

''Nothing, nothing at all Bella let's just go check in okay before somebody else tries to kill us with my luck.''

''What luck? We almost died! I almost got killed.''

''You almost got killed, you were driving- I almost got killed because you…'' muttering insults under her breath, as she dragged her suitcase from the back seat and slung her bag across her shoulder.

The passenger pulled an envelope from the glove compartment and pulled 2 invitations from it. As the two walked towards the reception area they looked towards each other and grinned.

''Names please'' asked the receptionist.

''Bella Jackmon'' said the passenger as she pocketed her car keys.

''Kate Winslet'' replied the passenger.

A cruise aboard a high class re-creation of the Titanic, filming with an even higher class director and hot guys, as members of the cast.

''Time to have some fun''.


	5. Chapter 5- Welcome to the ship

A narrow hallway with a low ceiling and cream coloured carpeted floors with pure white walls led to a room with no door attached in the opening that led to a ballroom, glass domed ceiling and rich mahogany coloured hardwood flooring containing tables stretched around the edge of it full of snack foods and drinks. Among the crowds of people across from the entrance stood a stage only a few inches above the floor but high enough for the announcement which was about to be made.


End file.
